


Домашняя работа

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Школьное образование у детей - сложная вещь, даже есть ты ситх.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 6





	Домашняя работа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Палпатин](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214303245_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-palpatina-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm), сенатор, император, ситх - и все прочее.  
> День 2, ключ: Плакат

Иногда Кос Палпатин ненавидел, что на Набу было введено всеобщее образование.  
Нет, с одной стороны это было очень удобно. Юный Энакин, как только научился ходить (и добираться таким образом до техники за пределами детской), стал той еще головной болью. Нет, конечно, он и Шми старались занять ребенка, но даже их объединенных усилий не хватало для круглосуточного надзора! А главный виновник данного безобразия, мастер Плегас, чтоб его, самоустранился сразу после нахождения ребенка! Видите ли, он-де не знает, как заниматься с маленькими человеческими детьми, его дело выкупить последствия эксперимента, а Сидиусу ребенком больше, ребенком меньше... И ведь как про Мола узнал?!  
Справедливости ради, Мол, которому на тот момент было уже десять, немного обиделся, разнес любимый спидер и был задобрен вступлением в общественную жизнь в виде набуанского колледжа для экзотов, раз не надо теперь держать конспирацию. Как с ним договорилась Шми, Кос не знал, но маленького Эни забрак милостиво называл братишкой и втихую учил телекинезу на гайках от раздолбанного спидера.  
Плакало правило Бейна, чуял Сидиус и строил планы по удушению одного мууна подушкой.

В общем, когда дитё (младшее) пошло в младшую же школу - в детский сад его из-за одаренности не отправляли - что Кос, что Шми вздохнули чуть спокойнее. Конечно, масштаб проделок теперь вырастет, но разбитый витраж можно и оплатить, а свободные полдня просто бесценны.  
Однако, у ребенка обнаружился один - но очень важный для маленького набуанца - недостаток. Эни совершенно не умел рисовать. Сам бы Палпатин это пережил бы, да и ребенок тоже (он считал, что чертежи куда интереснее), но для учителей это оказалось вызовом.  
Со всеми вытекающими.  
\- ...Пааааап? - Энакин внимательно посмотрел на ситха и сложил бровки домиком.  
Кос вздохнул, подвязал рукава и взялся за краски.  
Впереди ждало домашнее задание: плакат для школьной стен-газеты.


End file.
